First Impressions
by acommontater
Summary: "I should like to think that there is one last safe place in the world, even if I never come back."  -J.R.R Tolkein, LOTR


I'm baaaack. And I come bearing some not-horribly-angsty fic!

Disclaimer; *double checks files* Yep, still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The man sat as still as a stone, his head buried in his hands.<p>

Curious red eyes stared at his long silver hair, creeping closer as to get a better look.

Tiny fingers began to poke and tug as a lock of hair was pulled close for examination.

Grey eyes open suddenly to meet the wide crimson ones inspecting his head. The little girl dropped his hair quickly and stepped back.

"I thought you were sleeping." Her tiny face is solemn. "Your hair is the same color as Mama's, but you shine like Papa does."

A tiny confused frown creases her face for a moment before she smiles brightly.

"What's your name?" A small, plump hand is extended for him to shake. "I'm Usagi, But most people call me Serenity."

He shakes her hand gravely.

"It's nice to meet you, Usagi. My name is Kei."

He is unused to speaking, let alone talking to children, and his voice is hoarse and gravelly from misuse.

"How did you get in?" Usagi asks curiously. "My aunties won't let _anyone_ in."

She wrinkled her nose to show her displeasure, and he has to stop himself from chuckling.

"I am here to see the Queen and King. I am waiting to enter the throne room."

"Oh, you don't have to wait. Mama and Papa love meeting people! I can take you in right now if you want."

He smiles at her. The unfamiliar expression pulls oddly at his leathery skin.

"Your mama and papa work here are the palace, Kabibe?"

She grins at him.

"Yup! They're always busy helping people. Come on!"

She tugs impatiently at his hand. He allows himself to be pulled over to a small side door that the little girl struggles to pull open.

"Mama and Papa are in here. Come on! They'll love to see you."

"But I need to see the Queen, Kabibe."

"I know! That's why you must meet Mama!"

She pulls him down the short back hallway, then lets go of his hand and runs ahead. The ceiling is too low for him to walk comfortably, so he walks slowly, hunched over slightly.

"Mama! Papa!" He hears her call excitedly.

He exits the short hallway to find the little girl clutching the skirts of her mother. Oh. He stops abruptly.

"I thought I told you that we had meetings today, sweetie."

He must've made a sound, because the girls mother looks up suddenly and stares at him. Her blue eyes widen slightly.

"Kabibe," His voice is slightly strangled. "You did not tell me that your Mama and Papa were the Queen and King."

For the woman can only be the Queen. Her regal bearing and the crown on her head show that clearly. A man in a dark suit stands a little behind her, staring at him with a shocked expression that Kei is sure in mirrored on his own face. He drops to one knee unconsciously.

"My liege." He manages to choke out. He and the King stare at each other.

He tries to guess how long it's been. Hundreds upon hundreds of years, he supposes.

"Kei! Get up! You have to meet my Mama and Papa." The tiny Princess is tugging at his arm.

He stands up, still dazed.

A woman who resembles the Queen stands frozen by an ornate desk in the corner. Her blue eyes are cautious and mistrustful as she watches Kei meet the royal family.

* * *

><p>And so Kei, now once again Kunzite, eventually joins the Royal Court as Head General.<p>

He has not seen the golden warrior, that they call Venus, since that first day. She requested a job far from Crystal Tokyo, the Queen had told him, a sad smile on her face. She wasn't sure when, or even if, Venus would come back.

He was content to wait. He knew he deserved the punishment. A few hundred more years of heartbreak would be enough. After all, he had waited this long.

And now he had enough time to let Kabibe re-teach him how to smile.

* * *

><p>AN; Kei Ling is my non-general name for Kunzite (pretty sure y'all got that, but what ever.)

Kei means white or sandy-colored. Ling means 'the sound of jade'.

Kabibe, Kei's nickname for Chibi-Usa, means 'little lady'.

Please let me know what you thought!

Until next time,

~commontater


End file.
